


Not Enough

by aeryntheofficial



Series: Din Djarin (The Mandalorian) x Reader Oneshots [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryntheofficial/pseuds/aeryntheofficial
Summary: Reader struggles with her feelings of inadequacy and only plunges even deeper in her thoughts when her and Din get into a fight.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader
Series: Din Djarin (The Mandalorian) x Reader Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014675
Kudos: 117





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to Tumblr

You had been working alongside Din Djarin for almost a year now, and it wasn’t long into that time that you both acknowledged your feelings for one another. Yet, despite these feelings being brought out in the open, and the man you have grown to love telling you how he feels about you, you still feel inadequate.

He’s a bounty hunter. A warrior. A man who was trained to kill skillfully and without hesitation. Even though you know he isn’t truly like that, a ruthless and cold killer, you know that you could never do those things. You can’t fight, you can’t use a blaster, you can’t fly the ship. You can’t do anything really but watch the kid and keep the ship tidy. And it’s starting to weigh on you. These feelings of being less than, of being a burden to the man who protects you and cares for you.

And today, you think he finally starts to see you as the burden you think you are.

You follow a few paces behind him as he trudges up the ship’s ramp, gate uneven due to the Injury he received earlier. You can feel the anger and frustration rolling off of him in waves as the ramp closes behind you and he rips his rifle from his back. You wince as he places the weapon in the storage space, slamming the doors closed with a loud clang.

“Din, I’m sorry,” you whisper out, voice so soft you don’t even think he hears it.

If he does, he doesn’t act like it. Instead he turns away from you wincing slightly when he goes to reach for the ladder. A grunt of pain slipping through his helmets modulator.

You set the child down in his pram and instinctively reach for the man you love, “Here, let me help, I can-“

“I think you’ve done enough for one day,” his voice is low, but you can still hear the bite behind his words.

“I said I was sorry I didn’t mean-“

He cuts you off again, “Sorry isn’t good enough!” He shouts, voice louder and more angry than anything he has ever directed at you, “Sorry doesn’t keep you from getting killed. Or getting _me_ killed,” he seethes.

Tears burn at the back of your eyes and you try to hold them back as you speak, “I didn’t know that this would happen!” You try and defend, lower lip wobbling as the tears finally spill over.

“Because you’re naive!” His voice bounces off the metal walls of the crest, shocking you into silence as he continues to take his frustrations out on the closest thing to him, “I should have just left you in the ship. You’re nothing but a liability out there,” his words feel like a knife straight to your heart, and your stomach churns violently as your worst nightmare comes true.

“I’m going to get us out of here,” he grumbles, finally climbing up the ladder and leaving you in the dark hull of the crest.

You can’t keep the flood of tears that run down your cheeks at bay, nor the painful sobs that work their way out of your chest. You barely even notice the distraught look the child sends you as you pick him up from his pod and hold him close to your chest. The least you could do was try and do one thing right today. At least that’s what you tell yourself as you slowly crawl into the cot you and din share, the child still held snugly in your arms.

Din hated you. Finally realized what a burden you are, that you aren’t worth the liability you bring with you.

These thoughts only serve to bring more tears to your eyes, and you can do nothing but lay there as the crest finally takes off.

***

He’s such an idiot.

He lets out a frustrated sigh as he slams the Med-kit back into its place, hands clenched into fists as he recalls what he said. He called you a liability. A _burden._ He made you cry for makers sake. He wants to punch himself in the face, he hates himself so much right now.

How could he ever say those things to you? The one person who opened up and trusted him. The one person who sees him as more than just a Mandalorian bounty hunter. The one person who sees _Din_ and not the mask that he dons everyday.

He lets out a deep sigh, closing his eyes in frustration. He needs to talk to you. He needs to make this right. So, he steels himself for a moment, before making his way down into the hulk where he left you not hours earlier, face stained with tears and a look of guilt and shame in your eyes.

He beats you before he sees you. He hears the faint sniffles that come from the bunk you both share each night. He slowly makes his way towards where he sees you lying now, curled up in your side with your back facing him. Once he’s at the edge of the bed, he crouches down so he’s level with you, and places a gentle hand on your shoulder. His heart clenches when you flinch away from him.

“ _Cyar'ika_ ,” his voice is soft, almost too quiet for his vocoder too pick up, “please look at me,” when you don’t look at him, he continues, “I’m so sorry, _Cyare_.”

“Sorry isn’t good enough,” you mumble, throwing his own words back in his face.

He lets out a sigh. He deserved that. Hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if you got up and left right now, never too look back.

As if you hear his mind working, you finally turn over to face him, and he feels guilt and shame settle deep in his chest as he takes in your tears stained face. You sniffle again, before finally speaking.

“I know I’m a burden Din,” you whisper, using the blanket to wipe at your nose, “I’ve always known that. And I’m sorry that I keep holding you back. I know I don’t deserve you or-“

Before Din can even process what he’s doing, he’s ripping his gloves off and taking your face in his hands. He moves so he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling you up so you are facing him.

“You are _not_ a burden,” his voice is firm, yet gentle as he speaks, “I only said those things because I was afraid,” he admits, voice breaking slightly as he recalls what happened, “If it had gone any other way. If I had been taken down, those people would have taken you, and the child. My words were spoken out of fear and anger. Not at you but at myself,” he speaks with conviction as his thumbs slowly wipe at the wet trails on your cheeks.

You shake your head, “but if I knew how to shoot or fight-“

“It wouldn’t have mattered anyways,” he cuts in, “you protected the child. That’s your job, and you did it well.”

You can’t help the way your heart swells slightly at his praise, but the uncertainty you still feel must show in your eyes because Din continues.

“I am sorry for the hateful words I directed towards you. I was frustrated and angry and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you,” his voice is soft again, “I can’t lose you _cyare_. You are the most important person in the galaxy to me…I can’t lose you.”

You feel more tears return, but this time they are happy and relieved tears. Tears that fall down your cheeks again when Din rests his forehead against yours.

“ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum,_ ” he whispers, thumbs wiping away your tears once more.

“I love you too Din,” you say, turning your face slightly to press a light kiss to the palm of his hand.

You then watch In silence as he stands from his position and starts to shed the Beskar he wears all day. You watch until he has just the helmet left, before the lights in the rest turn off and plunge you into an all familiar darkness. Soon his helmet joins the rest of his armor on the floor and he joins you in bed, pulling you into a slow and sweet kiss.

“You will never be a burden to me, do you understand _cyare_?” He whispers, pressing a kiss to your temple before wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you into his chest.

All you can do is nod before wrapping your own arms around him and burrowing your face into the fabric covering his chest, relishing in the comforting scent of blaster fire and leather. You still weren’t completely convinced, but maybe with some help from your Mandalorian, you could start to believe it.


End file.
